mister_big_saysfandomcom-20200216-history
Management
"A genuine leader is not a searcher for consensus but a molder of consensus" - Martin Luther King Management Manager: an individual who is responsible for setting objectives, organising resources and motivating staff so that the aim of the organisation are met Management: The organization and coordination of the activities of a business in order to achieve defined objectives What are Managers responsible for? # Setting objectives and planning #* Establish overall strategic objectives to be translated into tactical objectives for the less senior managerial staff #* Planning and preparing sufficient resources # Organising Resources #* Recruit carefully by taking some authority and & accepting accountability via delegation # Directing and Motivating Staff #* Guide, lead and supervise employees to ensure that goals are being met #* Motivate employees to employ all of their abilities at work # Coordinating Activities #* Ensure consistency and coordination between different parts of each firm # Controlling and Measuring Performance against Targets #* Appraise performance against targets #* Take action if under-performance is present What it takes to be a Leader Many people have argued that leaders are born with 'natural' assets, while some argue that leaders can be trained to adopt the quality of good leadership. A few common personal characteristics have been found in leaders: * Desire & confidence to succeed * Ability to think creatively and encourage others to do so * Multi-talented about a wide range of issues * Incisive mind Emotional intelligence Emotional Intelligence is the ability of managers to understand their own emotions and those they work with. The 4 main Emotional Intelligence according to Danial Goleman are: #Self-awareness - aware of own abilities #Self-management - trustworthy, conscientious, initiative, and having self control #Social awareness - being open minded by taking other people's views into account #Social skills - to persudade, negotiate and lead Without these competencies, leaders may have trouble with having connections with people from other firm. Important Leadership Positions in a Business # Directors: Head of a major functional department responsible for delegating, assisting recruitment and meeting objectives set by the board of directors # Managers: An individual responsible for people, resources or/and decision making. They direct, motivate and discipline staffs in their department # Supervisors: Individuals appointed to watch over the work of others and to lead them to working towards the goals that have been set # Workers Representative: A role that is chosen by the workers as a representative on work councils and to discuss areas of common concerns Informal Leadership An informal leader is a leader with no formal authority but is highly respected by the colleagues and have some power. They have the ability to lead because of their experiences, personality or special knowledge. Some informal leader may have more influence over the workers than formal leaders. The ideal action to be takenb by the formal leader is to work with the informal leader towards achieving the aim of the business and to ensure that they have the same aim.